Hate That I Love You
by GGirlxoxoA
Summary: "They met, they fell in love, they married and now they're divorced. But sometimes fate has other plans." AU/AH Klaroline fic.
1. Chapter 1

_The name of this fic is based on the Rihanna/Neyo song "Hate That I Love You." And that's where the quote is also from, this song really suits the story and Klaroline of course._

_I wanna say a massive thank you to my amazing and talented beta Bright645! Go check out her fic "The Other Woman" if you haven't already. It's like SATC and Klaroline combined, you can thank me later _

_Hope you guys enjoy!_

HXHXHXHXHXH

"_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me."_

"You got me that painting for my birthday! You can't take it back!" Caroline Mikaelson-soon-to-be-Forbes screamed in frustration, her hands firmly planted on the large dark table. Her blood was boiling and anger rising with each passing second that they discussed the divorce settlement.

"Yes well, a week ago you promised not to go after the apartment in Paris but that quickly changed when you remembered Fashion Week was coming up." Klaus gritted out from his seat across the wide table, "So forgive me if I'm feeling less than charitable."

"And you promised to always be faithful, but I guess that changed too!" She screamed, practically standing in her seat, bitterness and anger radiating from the blonde.

Klaus's eyes lit up with fire as he shouted back, "For the last time I didn't-"

"Okay, okay that's enough!" Stefan piped up from his spot at the head of the table, "You do realize you're not in your own home right? This is a place of business and you two are acting like children."

Stefan raised his arm, signaling behind him where the words _Salvatore & Sons Law Firm _were edged in the large glass door.

Klaus and Caroline both rolled their eyes at Stefan, briefly catching each other's gaze as they did so which in turn caused Caroline to glare at Klaus.

Stefan sighed, "Look I agreed to be your mediator because you are my friends and I know you want to keep things as private as possible-"

"I just want to go to court as this point, we're getting nowhere here." Caroline interjected.

"You know that's not an option, Caroline." Klaus replied trying not to let his voice rise any higher that would lead to another fight.

"Only because someone is afraid their precious business stocks would suffer from a public divorce, Klaus." She replied sarcastically with a slight scoff. Caroline just wanted a divorce and the quicker the better.

Klaus glared, "Your career would suffer too love."

Caroline closed her eyes at the word love, "Do not call me that. Ever."

Klaus rolled his eyes at her dramatics and turned to Stefan, "How much longer do we have to be here?"

Caroline huffed and raised an eyebrow, "Have somewhere more important to be?"

Stefan cut off Klaus, raising his hand, before he got a chance to reply, "Look I can probably just divide the assets up myself and discuss the fixed assets like the houses and things with you both? Seeing how you're never going to agree on things like furniture etc."

Caroline opened her mouth, she wanted the house in Paris, but quickly closed it when she saw Stefan raise his eyebrows and shake his head. Hopefully he would see how much she wanted it and would give it to her. Now she was starting to regret that they never signed a prenuptial agreement, although at the time they didn't need it. How wrong they were.

Caroline and Klaus finally nodded in agreement.

Stefan sighed, "Thank God. Okay so I'll hammer out the finer details but if all goes as planned I can probably have the papers drawn up to be signed for Monday?"

Klaus looked at Caroline, waiting for her to speak. Under his stare she felt her hands begin to dampen, she knew what he was doing. Making her the bad guy in front of Stefan, the one who wanted a divorce.

"Yes I'm sure that will work." She spoke to Stefan who then looked at Klaus.

"Fine with me." Klaus replied grabbing his coat and phone.

Stefan said goodbye to them both and returned to his office, leaving the estranged couple to walk to the elevator alone.

"So what time will I pick you up for Sunday?" Klaus spoke as Caroline hit the call button repeatedly.

"Sunday?" She asked, forehead crinkling in confusion.

"For the engagement party?"

Caroline sighed remembering Stefan and Rebekah's engagement party was this weekend. She also remembered they had agreed to not let the public and press know about their split until they were officially divorced. It was a plan both their publicity teams had come up with to minimize scandal and gossip. Which was really going to come either way.

"Can't I just meet you there?" She asked hopefully.

"No." He responded, getting into the awaiting lift.

Caroline hesitated getting in, "Fine, I'll text you later about a time."

Klaus moved to press the ground floor button, "Aren't you coming?"

She shook her head, "I'll just catch the next one."

Klaus nodded somberly before the doors closed on his face.

Caroline let out a frustrated sigh, throwing her head back to look at the ceiling, wishing the pain would cease to exist. Every day they spent finalizing this divorce hurt Caroline, yet it was the final nail in the coffin that was their marriage. So why did it hurt so much? Their marriage had been over for a year and they had grown apart.

Caroline pushed the pain away, rolling her shoulders and raised her head. She was Caroline Forbes-strong, independent and fearless, she was able to get through the divorce of her parents; surly she could survive her own.

HXHXHXHXHXH

"How was the land of mediation?" A voice above her asked, no doubt her business partner, Katherine Mikaelson.

Caroline looked up from the designs on her desk to see one of her best friends standing in the doorway to her office, "It was fine, I guess. Looks like we'll be divorced by next week."

"Really?" Katherine sounded surprised as she moved to sit on the chair opposite to Caroline.

"Yes really. Why do you sound so surprised?"

Katherine shrugged her tanned shoulders, "I don't know. I guess I just thought it would never happen."

"We've been separated for six months Katherine." Caroline replied, shocked at her friend's admission. Their divorce wasn't out of the blue but rather something they all had seen coming.

"I know that, it's just I barely know you without Klaus in your life," she shrugged

It was true. Katherine and Caroline were assigned roommates in their final year of college at Columbia University. The same year she met Klaus. In fact she met Katherine on the first day of school her senior year and Klaus a week later when the university threw a fundraiser with the young Mikaelson giving a speech about his treasured time as a student at Columbia a few years previous.

Caroline, along with all final year students had been in attendance and Katherine had introduced the two later in the night. Katherine's family and the Mikaelson's had been friends for years. Klaus was immediately entranced by the blonde beauty and the two were married the following July, only two months after Caroline graduated.

"Yes well now it's over now."

Katherine nodded, "Are you going to change your name?"

Caroline pursed her lips, she had thought about it a lot over the past few weeks and she understood Katherine's worry. "Personally yes, I'm going to be Forbes again. But for our business I'll keep Mikaelson. We've worked too hard to lose our brand name now."

The two women had become fast friends when they met, sharing a love for fashion and business. Katherine was a Marketing major and Caroline's major was Design. They started their business after college and Mikaelson & Mikaelson was one of the hottest fashion labels in America and hopefully worldwide soon.

They had their first runway show two years ago at New York Fashion Week and since then their business had expanded majorly. Which in turn had caused Caroline to have to put in a lot more hours coming up with fresh and innovative designs with her team but she loved her job.

Katherine was a marketing whiz and their ad campaigns were always both timeless and forward thinking. She married her long-time love Elijah Mikaelson a few years previously so they changed the name of the company from Petrova & Mikaelson to its current name shortly before their brand really took off. Now the brand was too famous to risk a name change. Besides the name sounded good and Caroline couldn't deny that. It totally kicked Mikaelson & Forbes ass.

"If you're sure."

"I am." Caroline agreed effectively ending the conversation when she turned her attention downwards to the sketch she was working on. Katherine got the hint and quietly exited her office without another word.

Work had helped Caroline since the talk of divorce and separation, it was her only escape. Yet when she worked on her designs, sketching out ideas, she was drawn back to thoughts of Klaus. He was an artist, his artwork like no other, he was naturally talented. However, he got a business degree and put his dreams of becoming an artist at rest.

Caroline sighed, pushing her work aside. She was trying her best to move on with her life, the divorce was close to being finalized but why did it feel like something was holding her back?

HXHXHXHXHXH

_Sunday night_

The Mikaelson Manor had been turned into a magical party filled with candles and all things that made it 100 percent Rebekah. Katherine and Elijah happily obliged in letting her throw her engagement party in their Hamptons home. And now looking out on the party below Caroline could see there was no better place for such an occasion.

"It's some cruel twist of fate isn't it?" Klaus spoke lowly as he entered the library.

Caroline's back was towards the doors which she heard him close as she looked out the window as the moon caught her eye. She could tell Klaus was drunker than usual and she had no interest in entering one of their verbal matches.

She felt his presence behind her as he continued speaking, his breath hot on the back of her neck. "That the night before we sign our divorce papers, we're at my sister's engagement party."

"I suppose." She finally answered, her eyes closing as she fought with the feelings bubbling at having him so close.

"I don't think I've ever heard you so quiet."

"That's because you were never home," she quipped and as soon as it left her lips she regretted it. All the books said she was supposed to let go of her anger and bitterness, but it was easier said than done.

"Are you saying that unlike me, you never put your job before us?"

Caroline sighed and turned around, "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Answer the question Caroline."

"Yes okay! Are you happy? I was a shitty wife and you were a shitty husband!" She snapped, passing him and walking over to one of the tall book shelves. Her eyes gazed over the worn books, barely reading the titles.

Klaus chuckled lowly, striding across the room, "Now there's the woman I married. Besides we had some good times right?" He reached out, turning her towards him so they were standing nose to nose.

Her breath hitched feeling his hands on her arms, his breath mingling with hers as his eyes bared down on hers. She couldn't tear her gaze away though everything was telling her to turn around, leave, run away and never look back.

Caroline felt her breathing grow heavy, "Klaus if we weren't fighting we were-"

"Fucking." He finished, knowing how hot she got when he cursed. That was the problem with being with someone for so long, they knew everything about you, good and bad.

Caroline glared at him, trying to remain strong and unaffected despite the weak feeling in her knees, "I was going to say ignoring each other."

"Ah yes the infamous Caroline Mikaelson cold shoulder." He smirked, his hand moving to trace her bare shoulder as he spoke.

"F-Forbes. Caroline Forbes." She involuntarily shivered at his administrations, unsure whether it was the alcohol or his close proximity that was sending her head spinning.

Klaus' smirk grew, his gaze flicking down to her lips, "Miss Forbes it is then."

Their lips were dangerously close now; Caroline cursed her body for still feeling this way. Seven years later and he still made her feel like she couldn't control herself around him, which she couldn't.

"I like this dress." He said, his hands dipping to grasp the hem, pushing it further her up thighs, nails racking along her skin.

"Don't-" Her voice sounded so weak that he smiled, head dipping dangerously close to her lips now that their noses brushed.

"Want me to stop?" His fingers trailed over her now bare thighs and up to her hips.

All it took was Caroline to tilt her head back and Klaus smashed his lips against hers, both of them gasping at the contact after so long apart.

He quickly rid her of her flimsy underwear as Caroline drunkenly undid his belt, pushing his pants down.

Klaus pinned her up against the shelves of books, his strong hands grasping at her hips and thighs, lifting her and pulling her legs around his waist.

"Fuck it's been too long." Klaus moaned as he pushed into her.

Caroline gasped at the feeling and she knew she wanted to agree with his statement completely but her mouth felt dry and hoarse as he moved within her. Moans and whimpers slipped through her lips as she felt his mouth attack her neck and hands caress her ass and milky thighs. Caroline grasped at his shoulders, holding on for dear life.

They set a fast face, causing the bookshelf to shake a little under his force. Caroline let out a loud and satisfied moan at the delicious feeling of him filling her completely. Her head fell back against the books allowing Klaus to move his mouth over her collarbone and chest.

Finally her eyes met Klaus's and her breathing almost stopped. His eyes were so filled with lust...and something else. Lowering his head he caught her lips in a long kiss, coaxing her tongue to meet his, his thrusts slowing down to a new rhythm.

Immediately Caroline felt the mood switch, gone was the urgency and carnal need from before. Instead they were making love and Caroline felt her heart clench at the thought. She was taken back to the first time they made love with lingering touches and long kisses.

But her mind was soon distracted as she felt herself coming undone in his arms. Klaus moved his lips to her neck, sucking on her pulse point, knowing exactly what to do to draw out her finish. His thrusts sped up a little giving her the edge she needed and Caroline felt herself cry out with pleasure.

Klaus felt himself nearing too and increased the pace further, his head burying itself in her neck.

"I love you." He mumbled into her skin as he came deep inside her.

Caroline felt her eyes pop open at his admission. She hadn't heard him say those words in nearly a year.

Klaus breathed heavily into her neck and Caroline felt her eyes fill with tears. She knew what was coming. What had just happened made things even more blurry between them. This was not what separated couples did.

They fell apart together, in each other's arms for what Caroline was sure would be the last time. He held her tight as they caught their breaths, neither one saying a word as Klaus breathed heavily his forehead resting against her shoulder.

Klaus stepped away from Caroline, dropping her slowly to the ground and both began making themselves presentable again. Klaus was doing up his belt when his eyes shifted to Caroline who was fixing her hair in the reflection of the window.

"Are you not going to say anything?" He asked quietly.

Caroline let her eyes drop to the ground in shame; she was completely ignoring what they just did and more importantly what he had just said. They were soon to be divorced, their marriage unsalvageable, there was nothing left to say.

"What is there to say?" She shrugged turning around to meet his gaze, her voice trying to sound stronger than she actually felt.

"Oh I don't know. How about what you're thinking? How you feel?" Klaus's eyes blazed with fury at her casual tone.

Caroline tried to remain cool but his words lit a fire in her, "What I'm thinking?! How I feel?! Are you kidding me right now? That's all I've been asking of you this past year. That's why we are here Klaus."

"And where's here?"

"Here-"She said, waving her arms and gesturing around them, eyes never leaving his,"-us ending our marriage tomorrow morning." She breathed heavily.

"Just like that." He replied sarcastically.

"No, not just like that." She was growing more and more frustrated, "But one round of sex in a library doesn't fix a marriage Klaus. We fell apart a year ago, there's nothing left to fix or go back to."

"You don't think I know that? But we had more than sex Caroline, we always had more than that."

"We haven't in a while." She whispered softly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Was it all my fault?" His voice wavered slightly, his eyes threatening to betray him with tears.

She shook her head, "Klaus-"

"Stop-"His eyes closed, his right hand raising slightly, "Stop saying my name."

Caroline felt hot tears run down her cheeks as he spoke again, "You know that's when I knew. When I knew you were going to leave me." He half whispered to himself as he started walking towards the door.

"What?" Caroline whimpered.

Klaus turned his head around, "When you stopped calling me Nik. That's when I knew it was over."

Caroline felt her heart break all over again, his face was full of despair and she longed to walk over toward him and make it all better. But her feet stood in their place, unable to move.

With a grim smile Klaus spoke before leaving her in the darkness, "Good bye, Caroline."

As soon as the door closed Caroline's body began to shake with tears.

HXHXHXHXHXH

_About one month later_

"Can you please turn that off?" Caroline announced, dropping her bag on the table as she entered her living room of their shared apartment.

"_In other news business magnate Klaus Mikaelson is rumored to be dating again after his recent divorce." The monotone news anchor's voice filled the room._

"Sorry, just doing some research for tomorrow." Bonnie smirked from the couch, shutting off the news broadcast talking about the Mikaelson family's latest story. Caroline cringed at the news report, more angry with herself for even caring.

"Research? You were basically their in-laws for six years." Caroline's voice was bitter and sarcastic, trying to keep her voice neutral when talking about her ex in any capacity.

Bonnie looked over at her best friend, "Are you sure you don't mind that I'm interviewing for a job there? Like 100 percent sure? I know it's kind of weird and uncomfortable."

Caroline shook her head as she went into the kitchen to grab a drink, "Bonnie you've asked me a hundred times and I'm honestly fine with it. It's not like I have to work there. Plus you're an amazing artist and Mikaelson Publishing would be lucky to have you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, "Oh please, I haven't got the job yet. But thanks for your support Care, it means everything."

Caroline nodded as she came back into the room with her juice. In truth it was Caroline who was eternally grateful to Bonnie. After her divorce was finalized it was Bonnie who suggested they move in together and be single girls taking on the big city together again. If it wasn't for having Katherine and her work, and Bonnie at home Caroline wouldn't know how she'd cope with being alone for the first time in years.

Taking a long sip of juice, she felt her stomach contort at the taste, "Oh gross I think the juice is out of date."

"That's impossible, I got them this morning." Bonnie's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"I must still have that bug." Caroline thought, having been throwing up all week and assumed it was gone as she had felt fine all day.

"Yeah a bug." Bonnie muttered sarcastically.

"What are you saying?" Caroline's blonde hair flew around her face as she shook her head.

"I think you know what I'm saying. Considering I've been saying it all week. Go check your en-suite."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "I hate when you get all witchy and cryptic. You're not a psychic just so you know."

"Hmm we'll see." Bonnie smirked as Caroline walked towards her bedroom.

Opening the door Caroline spotted a pregnancy test sitting on the counter.

Rolling her eyes at her friend's dramatics she grabbed the test, II' show you psychic Bennett.

After following the instructions, Caroline fixed her hair in the mirror as he waited for the negative sign to pop up so she could rub it in Bonnie's face. Well not literally, cause ew.

Her phone buzzed signaling time was up. Caroline picked up the test, walking in to the living room confidently.

"See Bonnie? You aren't all wise and knowing. No more tarot cards for you." She smirked.

Bonnie stood up and looked at the test Caroline was waving about.

"Oh my god." Bonnie's eyes grew wide.

"Bonnie?" Caroline questioned before turning the test around to see why her best friend looked shocked.

Immediately Caroline's face mirrored her best friends, "Oh fuck."

Pregnant.

HXHXHXHXHXH

_I hope you guys liked it! _

_Leave me a review letting me know what you thought _


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay the fact that this story already has 144 follows and 47 reviews blows my mind. I've never had a reaction like that before, so thank you so much. I loved reading all your reviews, they were amazing/funny/insightful._

_This story was originally written as a one-shot so bear with me as I attempt to make it into a multi-fic, I hope this chapter doesn't suck too much even though it annoyed me to no end!_

_Also a massive thank you to my beta eternityofklaroline (tumblr) she gives the best advice and makes this so much fun _

HXHXHXHXH

Caroline walked into the kitchen at 8:15am the following morning. Grabbing the nearest cereal and carton of juice she sat down at the kitchen table, trying to eat something before her long day at work.

Within a few minutes her roommate joined her, Bonnie's face was wary as she sat opposite Caroline, "So how are you feeling this morning?"

"Okay I guess." Caroline shrugged, not really knowing the true answer. She opened the box of cereal, sticking her hand inside and pulling out a handful and shoved bits into her mouth, not bothering with a bowl or milk.

Bonnie bit her lip hesitantly before asking her next question, "Have you decided when you're going to tell Klaus?"

"Bonnie!"

"What? He is the father, he has a right to know," she replied sheepishly as she reached over and snatched the box of cereal out of Caroline's hands.

Caroline sighed, "I know that B but I only found out I was pregnant last night, give me a minute to process this okay?"

Bonnie nodded as she took another bite of her Captain Crunch. Caroline chewed her own cereal as the two sat in an awkward silence.

"That minute up yet?" Bonnie smiled.

"Urgh!" Caroline groaned. She stood up about to storm out but turned as she reached the entryway of the kitchen and faced her best friend.

"Hey I'm not the one who had unprotected sex with my ex husband!" Bonnie shouted in her defense, trying to wipe the smirk from her face.

Caroline walked back into the room, arms folded across her chest, "Technically we were still married. And I told you that in confidence Bonnie!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "You told me that over cheap takeout and too much wine like a day after it happened. And I'm serious Care, you need to tell him."

Caroline ran a hand through her blonde curls. She knew Bonnie was right, but a part of her was scared of how he might react. Correction, every part of her was scared of how he might react. Hell she didn't even know how she felt about it yet, never mind how Klaus would feel.

Caroline drew away from her thoughts to answer her friend, "Okay, I will soon, I'm going to book a doctor's appointment first, you know how fickle those home pregnancy tests are."

"You're stalling, Caroline."

"I peed on one stick, Bonnie! ONE! How can that be accurate?"

"Caroline-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, I have to go get ready. I have meetings all day and then I have to meet Rebekah for dinner after work. She wants to go over the schedule for the next few weeks."

"I still think it's weird that you're her maid of honor." Bonnie scrunched her face up at the thought.

Caroline shrugged, "We've been friends for 7 years, and Stefan is like a brother to me. What happened with me and Klaus doesn't change that."

"True." Bonnie grinned, "Plus you're probably the only one who could put up with her crazy ass."

Caroline laughed, "Okay that's enough, shouldn't you be leaving for your interview?"

Bonnie's face fell a bit and Caroline immediately recognized the expression.

"Hey you're going to knock 'em dead B! Plus Elijah is doing your interview right? Well he's easily my favorite Mikaelson. Especially since his idiot brother knocked me up." Caroline joked, attempting to make Bonnie loosen up.

She saw it worked when Bonnie started laughing, "Thanks Care."

"Anytime Bennett, anytime."

HXHXHXHHXH

Bonnie fiddled with her phone whilst waiting for Elijah Mikaelson's arrival. She knew the older Mikaelson from countless dinners and parties over the years and always thought he was the perfect gentleman. She arrived for interview ten minutes ago but his assistant had informed her he was running late.

She typed a quick reply to her boyfriend Luca before slipping her phone into the bag she borrowed from Caroline. Her eyes moved around the office space, taking in the grandeur of Mikaelson Publishing. While Bonnie was only interviewing for a position in the literary department, MP also owned magazines and newspapers across the world. She knew she was the right person for the job but the company's credentials still made her nervous.

"Bonnie?" An accented voice spoke, taking her away from her thoughts.

Bonnie looked up to see a familiar looking smirk looking down at her, "Klaus?"

"Waiting for Elijah I assume?" Bonnie nodded, "He told me you were interviewing for a position as a graphic designer?"

Bonnie nodded, not really bothering to confirm or deny. Her and Klaus had never really got on very well, Bonnie had always been a firm believer her best friend could do better than the smug newspaper tycoon.

Klaus raised his eyebrows at her silence as he leaned against the arm of a leather chair adjacent to Bonnie, "So how is Caroline? I haven't seen her-" _Since Rebekah and Stefan's engagement party_, his mind filled in silently, "-in a while."

Bonnie's eyes shot up, "She's fine." She answered hesitantly.

"Just fine or?" Klaus's eyes were now trained on the carpet as he spoke.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed at the small smile etching his features and immediately went into protective friend mode, "She's busy I guess, you know with running a company and dating. I'm sure you can understand that." She smiled sarcastically.

Klaus turned to glare at the brunette, "She's seeing someone? Who?"

She inwardly cursed herself, Damn you and your big mouth Bonnie. Caroline was going to kill her.

Trying to appear nonchalant Bonnie shrugged whilst answering, "She's not in a relationship. She's just dating. Keeping it casual." Bonnie inwardly cringed; realizing the hole she was digging was only getting deeper.

Klaus scoffed, "Caroline doesn't do casual relationships."

"Well maybe you don't know her as well as you think you do. Since the divorce she's practically a new person."

Klaus eyes burned with frustration for a moment before they were interrupted.

"My my Niklaus are you determined to scare away every potential employee?"

Bonnie stood to shake Elijah's hand, "Mr. Mikaelson." She greeted him.

"Please we've known each other for years, call me Elijah."

Klaus rolled his eyes before standing, "I've got a meeting to attend." He said before leaving rather abruptly.

Elijah gazed after him in concern for a moment before turning to Bonnie, "Unfortunately Bonnie I've actually got a meeting now myself. A last minute emergency, but I've got someone else down to conduct your interview."

"Finn?" She guessed.

"Even better." Kol said coming around the corner, a large grin on his face.

_Fuck._

HXHXHHXHXH

"I can think of about a hundred things I rather be doing right now. And about 99 of them include stripping Elijah out of a perfectly tailored suit." Katherine smirked as they entered the restaurant.

Caroline shook her head with a smile as she sought out Rebekah, "Do you even know what a filter is?"

Katherine shrugged, "You're really telling me this is how you want to spend your Friday night? Rebekah is my sister-in-law and I love her and everything blah blah blah- but going over the wedding itinerary? Pass."

Caroline laughed, "She's just a little stressed something will go wrong."

"A little?" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"Caroline!" Rebekah called, walking over from the bar, "Finally you two are here. I swear do you even own watches?"

Katherine raised her eyebrow at Caroline who just ushered her two friends to their awaiting table.

Over an hour later they had gone over the plans twice and Katherine was nearing her second bottle of red wine.

Rebekah took another generous sip of her white wine, her eyes growing hazy, "I just can't wait to get pregnant you know."

Caroline choked on her ice tea, nearly sputtering the cold drink across the table. Katherine began cackling at Caroline and Rebekah's matched expressions of shock.

"I didn't say I was pregnant now!" Rebekah frowned, "Only that I can't wait to be, I really want a honeymoon baby but Stefan says we should wait until we're a bit older." She slurred slightly, her eyes lightening up at the mention of her fiancée.

Caroline took another sip of her drink to avoid replying, of course girl talk had to go down this path the day after she found out she was pregnant with her ex-husband's baby.

"Plus Finn and Sage's children need some cousins." Rebekah continued, "Kol is still a child himself so no chance there. 'Lijah and Kat are more preoccupied with each other than having kids."

Katherine raised her glass, "Amen to that."

Caroline giggled as Rebekah glared at Katherine for a brief moment, "And I seriously doubt Nik has any plans for fatherhood. Especially not without you." Rebekah smiled sadly and bit drunkenly at Caroline who felt her heart contract at her former sister-in-law words, "And I seriously doubt that model socialite stick insect whatever that he is dating would ever even want kids."

Katherine looked between the two of them, catching Caroline's expression.

"Okay Rebekah we get it, you want to Stef to be your baby daddy ASAP. However I should tell you, the first two years of marriage are like the best sex of your life so maybe hold out on the baby making for a bit." She winked.

Rebekah opened her mouth to reply before her eyes widened in delight, "Nik!"

Caroline closed her eyes for a moment, praying it was a different Nik but as soon as her eyes opened she was faced with the realization her prayer wasn't answered.

Nik bent down to kiss Rebekah on the cheek, doing the same to Katherine before sending a small smile across the table to her, "Caroline." He greeted, his voice unbearably formal.

"Klaus." She smiled stiffly, her eyes darting around the restaurant, looking anywhere but at him.

Katherine sipped her wine awkwardly as Rebekah's blonde head swished from side to side looking at the former couple's behavior.

"Oh my god you two are worse than children!" Her voice slightly louder with the level of alcohol she had consumed.

"Bekah." Klaus warned.

"No Nik I'm serious, if you two ruin my wedding with all your stupid awkwardness I will kill both of you." She threatened.

Caroline coughed before excusing herself from the table and heading straight for the bathroom.

As soon as she entered the cubicle her stomach emptied into the toilet.

Morning sickness my ass.

After fixing herself in the mirror she just hoped Klaus wasn't still at their table and had moved on to whatever dinner meeting he was attending.

Caroline walked out of the bathroom, peering around the corner to check their table, with a sigh of relief she saw he no longer stood with Katherine and Rebekah.

"That eager to get rid of me?" Klaus spoke from behind her.

"I really should be getting back." She replied attempting to escape.

"So I hear you're dating?" She heard him speak again.

Caroline frowned in confusion for a moment, about to turn around and refute his accusation until she saw his face. He looked pissed off. What right had he to be pissed off? So what if she was? Or wanted to?

"Seriously?" She exclaimed, "You're about to give me grief about dating? Pretty sure I wasn't the one plastered across the news this week dating some leggy twit!"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Me dating and you dating are two very different things Caroline."

"God I really don't miss your double standards." She seethed.

Klaus stepped forward until their bodies were flush against each others, "Oh really?" He whispered, his breath mingling with hers, "What do you miss?"

Caroline felt herself respond for a moment, her whole body leaning against his, about to give in like so many times before. It was second nature, you spend so many years with a man your body automatically gives in, reacts in a way that is uncontrollable. But in an instant she was reminded of every bad thing that happened between them and why they stood where they stood. Divorced. Estranged. Whatever you wanted to call it.

Caroline stepped back quickly, Klaus's hands falling away from where they had come to rest on her hips.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly, unsure if she was asking herself or him.

For a moment, his face looked dejected but soon a mask of bitterness replaced it, "I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget."

Caroline someone how found her ability to speak, hating that he still had this affect on her, "Forget what?"

"That you're not mine anymore."

Caroline and Klaus stood there, letting the words sink, both realizing for the first time how true they were. He was not hers and she was not his. They will never be again and that thought sent a pang through her heart.

"Caroline?" Katherine came over to them, "Is everything okay?" She asked, her dark eyes darting between them.

Caroline cleared her throat, "Yes of course, ready to go?" She turned to her friend.

Katherine nodded, smiling at Klaus before leaving the restaurant to find Rebekah waiting for them outside, clearly more intoxicated than the last time Caroline had seen her.

"I love my brother Caroline but sometimes he can be a right wanker!" Rebekah announced loudly on the busy sidewalk.

Katherine and Caroline shared a look before bursting out in laughter.

"I think it's time to get you home bridezilla." Katherine linked her arm through Rebekah's, attempting to lead her towards one of the yellow cabs.

"Coming C?" Katherine asked.

Caroline looked around the street, "I think I'm going to walk. It's only a few blocks to my apartment. I need to clear my head."

Katherine nodded in understanding, "Call me later?"

Caroline smiled before starting to walk down the street, her mind racing with a million thoughts. But only one was constant.

_Klaus._

HXHXHXHXH

Caroline walked into her apartment, the door slamming shut behind her, "Bonnie!"

Within a few moments her brunette friend appeared in the hallway, "Hi." She smiled sheepishly.

"I ran into Klaus at dinner." Caroline crossed her arms in front of her.

"Oh crap." Bonnie closed her eyes.

"Oh crap is right. What the hell Bonnie? I'm trying to figure out how to tell him I'm pregnant and instead I have him cornering in restaurants arguing about who I'm dating like we're 16 years old!" Caroline exclaimed in frustration as she moved into the living room.

Bonnie tried not to laugh at Caroline's recount of what happened, "Look I'm sorry I was just didn't want him to think he was the only one who had moved on. And then suddenly I said you were dating people and I couldn't take it back."

Caroline sighed as she settled onto the couch, "I know you were just trying to look out for me but I'm not even dating anyone!"

"He doesn't know that." Bonnie smirked, sitting down beside her.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I have bigger problems than playing the look-I've-moved-on-first game."

Bonnie nodded sympathetically, "I know, I really am sorry Care."

"It's okay, I'll figure it out." She tucked a pillow under her chin, "Oh how did the interview go?"

Bonnie grinned, "I got the job, I start Monday!"

"Seriously?!" Caroline tackled her in a hug, "I'm so happy for you Bonnie!"

"Thanks Care."

"I told you Elijah was awesome." Caroline smiled.

'Actually it wasn't Elijah who I had the interview with."

"Finn?" Caroline wondered.

"Even worse." Bonnie joked.

Caroline's forehead wrinkled in confusion for a moment before it hit her.

"Kol." They both said in unison.

"Well no wonder you got the job. Kol has the biggest crush on you." Caroline smirked.

Bonnie frowned, "No he doesn't! And besides I think my CV speaks for itself."

"Your CV or you cleavage? Poor guy didn't stand a chance." Caroline giggled.

Bonnie smacked Caroline's shoulder lightly.

"Hey watch it! I'm a pregnant lady remember?"

Bonnie raised her eyebrows, "So now you're definitely pregnant?"

"I booked the doctor's appointment so we'll know on Monday I guess." Caroline shrugged.

Bonnie smiled, "You're going to be an amazing mom Care. No matter what happens."

"Thanks B." She smiled, her eyes watering a little. _Damn hormones._


	3. Chapter 3

_Happy Saturday wherever you are reading this! Want to say a massive thank you for all the amazing response I've been getting on ff and tumblr about this story. Your reviews are incredible. They make me want to write faster all the time!_

_Also for anyone who reads my other story __**YKYLM **__don't worry I haven't abandoned it, I just don't want to update until I figure out how I'm going to end it and then I can plan the last few chapters accordingly so I don't start any storylines I can't finish the way I want._

_As always a massive thank you to my beta Laura! She is awesome, go follow her on tumblr at eternityofklaroline _

_Okay enough of my rambling, hope you enjoy!_

HXHXHXHXHXH

Caroline swiveled around in her desk chair, waiting for inspiration to hit for their next collection. It was only 11:30 am and already she had had a busy morning.

Her eyes closed as her mind drifted back to a few hours ago.

Caroline struggled to remain still in the doctor's chair. Finally Bonnie rested her hand on her arm, "Care you need to relax."

_Caroline nodded, "Sorry to drag you here before work. And on your first day no less."_

_Bonnie shook her head, "There's nowhere I rather be bestie." She winked._

_Caroline laughed as the doctor came back in with Caroline's test results._

_Dr. Fell smiled warmly, "Okay Caroline we got your blood work back and it looks like congratulations are in order."_

"_She's pregnant?" Bonnie asked._

"_I'm pregnant?" Caroline reverberated._

_The doctor let out a small laugh, "Yes, it looks like you're about 6 weeks along. I can tell you the date of conception if you'd like."_

_Caroline shook her head, "Nah I think I got that thanks."_

A knock at the door brought her back to the present.

"Caroline? Your meeting is about to start." Amber, her PA sounded from around the door.

"Thanks Amber!" She called back, taking a moment to gather her notes and phone.

As she made her way to the conference room to meet with the buyer Caroline let herself fully accept the fact that she was going to have a baby. She had wanted to be a mother her whole life but work had kept her so busy that it had never seemed like the right time. And now here she was pregnant. And single. But she was choosing not to dwell on that. In fact a small smile tugged at her lips at the thought of meeting her baby in a few months. It was still hard to wrap her mind around but despite the messy circumstances she knew she wanted this baby more than anything.

"Hey Care!" Katherine called as she made her way into the large conference room.

Her best friend was sitting on one side of the large table, facing a handsome dark haired man who she assumed was a rep from Lockwood Clothing, one of the biggest and high-class department stores in America.

"Caroline may I introduce you to Tyler Lockwood, senior partner at Lockwood Clothing. Mr. Lockwood this is my business partner and designer extraordinaire Caroline Mik-Forbes?' Katherine awkwardly combined the two names, forgetting which one she was now using.

Caroline shot her a quick look before turning to shake his hand, "Caroline Mikaelson. It's lovely to meet you Mr. Lockwood."

"Please call me Tyler." He smiled in bemusement at the two women.

Katherine smirked, looking in between the two as Caroline nodded, going into business mode, "Shall we get started?"

An hour later, Katherine and Caroline stood to lead Tyler out of the conference room.

"Thank you very much for taking the time to hear our proposal." Caroline said as the left the room.

"Of course. Mikaelson & Mikaelson is definitely a brand Lockwood Clothing would love to stock. It was just an added bonus that its founders are as lovely as you two." He smiled at Caroline who blushed lightly at his comment.

"Sounds like we're going to hear from you soon then…Tyler?" Katherine smiled, noticing how Tyler was not able to keep his eyes off Caroline.

Tyler tore his eyes away from Caroline for a moment to address Katherine, "Yes, we should have your answer by next week hopefully."

"Well it was great meeting you but I must be off." Katherine smirked before walking away, only turning around to mouth '_He's hot!_' to Caroline once she was out of Tyler's view.

Caroline tried not to roll her eyes at her best friend's antics as she attempted to part from Tyler as well. There was a few designs she needed to work out before she went home for the evening.

But before she had the chance Tyler spoke up, "You're probably with someone or find this really inappropriate and I know we only met but I would love if you would let me take you out some time Caroline."

For a moment Caroline was shell shocked, no one had asked her out in years. Granted she had been married, but still she was thrown for a moment, unsure how to respond. Seeing her look of panic Tyler spoke up again, "Look you don't have to answer now, here's my card." He handed her a small rectangular card, "Think about it."

Caroline hesitantly took the card before nodding.

Tyler smiled, "I better get going. It was really nice meeting you Caroline."

"You too Tyler." She smiled as he walked away.

With a long exhale she started walking back to her office, only to see Katherine swinging around in her chair.

Katherine quickly spotted her, "So?"

Caroline collapsed on the chair opposite her, usually reserved for clients; already the baby was tiring her out. Even simple tasks were arduous.

"So?" She repeated.

Katherine stopped spinning in the chair, "Did he ask you out?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "How did you know he was going to ask me out?"

"Uh duh." She said in typical Katherine fashion, "He couldn't keep his eyes off you the whole meeting. It was like I didn't exist."

Caroline laughed, "You're being dramatic."

"And you're being naïve. So what did you say?"

Caroline shrugged, "I didn't really say anything, he said I could think about it and then he gave me his business card."

"So you're going to call him right?"

Caroline pursed her lips, not sure how to answer.

Katherine continued, "Is this about Klaus? Cause as much as I am team Klaroline you said you guys were over right?" Caroline nodded. "Well then I really don't want to see you single and alone the rest of your life Care. You deserve to be happy."

"It's not just Klaus." Caroline said quietly.

Katherine frowned in confusion, "Then what's it about?"

She knew she should really tell Klaus before another one of her friends but Kat was like her sister and there was no time like the present. Caroline breathed out before replying, "I'm pregnant."

Katherine's jaw slacked, "No. Freaking. Way."

HXHXHXHXH

Bonnie leaned over the table, continuing to sketch the cover image. She loved working on graphic novels where her imagination could play with the color and design more, her first day of work had just gotten so much better with her current task.

She was putting the finishing touches on a female superheroes lace up boots and spandex outfit when she felt a presence behind her.

"You know I think you would look great in a costume like that." Kol smirked, "At the office Halloween party perhaps?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, she had only met Kol a few times over the years but each time it was the same. He would attempt to charm the pants off her and she would refuse him each time, Kol Mikaelson's sexual escapades were infamous on the New York social scene, and she was not about to become another notch on his bedpost.

She turned her head slightly to answer him, catching the glint of mischief in his eyes, "You know I could sue you for sexual harassment."

"Ooo kinky." Kol's grin widened.

"Kol." She tried to speak evenly.

"Bonnie."

"I'm being serious. You're basically my boss now."

Kol raised his hand, "On the contrary I have no involvement in the art department. I work with what goes inside the book more than the cover."

"Kol your surname is on the side of the building. I somehow think that means you're my boss either way." She crossed her arms in front of her.

Kol sighed, "Alright Bon Bon have it your way. I'll leave you alone…for now."

Bonnie tried not to smile at his sad puppy expression, "Thank you."

He walked backwards out of the room, only looking away from her at the last second. Bonnie laughed as she tried to focus on her work again. She loved her boyfriend Luca but there was something about Kol that was hard to deny. And now they worked together.

"Oh buddy." She mumbled as she chewed her pencil.

HXHXHXHXH

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Caroline stood up from the toilet, fixing her skirt after she finished peeing on the stick.

Katherine stood in the mirror of her bathroom, "Sue me for not believing you."

"Why would I lie?" Caroline exclaimed as she put the pregnancy test down beside the sink.

"Well you never told me you hooked up with Klaus the night of Stefan and Bekah's engagement party until now. Let's just say the trust is lacking. I need cold hard evidence." She said with a nod of her dark head.

"You've been watching too much CSI."

Katherine ignored her comment, "So how long do we have to wait?"

"Shouldn't be long now." Caroline said, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, "I still can't believe we left work early to do this. We could have just done it at the office."

"And leave the remains of the test in the rubbish? You do realize we run a fashion company Care? Basically everyone we employ is a consummate gossip." Katherine said in a matter of fact voice.

Caroline laughed, "Seriously Kat, too much CSI."

A few moments of silence were exchanged before Katherine spoke again, "So how do you feel about it?"

"Honestly?" Caroline looked up.

Katherine nodded.

"I'm so nervous and unsure of what my next move is, but I'm really excited to meet my baby." Her eyes shiny with unshed tears.

Katherine smiled, about to answer before her eyes landed on the stick beside her, "Oh my god, you're really pregnant!"

"I really am."

"Ah!" Katherine leaned down to give her a quick hug before she grabbed the stick, running to the bathroom door, "I have to tell Elijah! I'm going to be an Aunt! Again!"

"Katherine!' Caroline called out.

Katherine laughed, closing the bathroom door to slow her friend down so she could tell her husband the shocking yet good news.

She turned around, only to bump into Elijah himself, his arm went to steady her as she swayed on her heeled black boots, "Careful Katerina, I have nightmares of you breaking your neck in those boots."

"Oh babe you are not going to believe what I have to tell you." She said with excitement.

Elijah's eyes immediately fell to her hand, which was holding the positive pregnancy test. "Are you…?" His eyes wide.

Katherine shook her head, "No no I'm not pregnant."

"Then who is?" Klaus sounded as he walked into the hallway behind Elijah, faking interest as he caught the end of what his sister-in-law was talking about.

He looked up from sending an email on his phone just as the door behind Katherine opened to reveal Caroline, her face a mask of shock.

Without a second thought Caroline shut the door to the bathroom again.

Katherine looked to the two shocked Mikaelson brothers, "Well that went well."

HXHXHXHXH

"Caroline!" Klaus knocked on the door for the umpteenth time.

Realizing she wasn't giving in, he decided to try another approach, granted it would probably land him in hot water but it was sure to get a reaction.

"Caroline, I demand you open this door now!" He spoke loudly through the wood.

"Demand?" Her voice squeaked in anger from the other side.

Klaus smiled briefly, glad to know he still knew her inside and out.

The door flew open, "Demand?" She repeated, "Who the hell are you to demand anything around here?"

"Well apparently the father of your baby."

Caroline suddenly had no words as she walked back into the bathroom to resume sitting at the edge of the bathtub.

"Granted this is what Katherine has been kind enough to inform me of, you on the other hand I haven't heard anything from."

"I was going to tell you." She admitted guiltily.

"At his or her college graduation or…?"

Caroline looked up to glare at him, "Look I've had a lot going on okay?"

Klaus saw her stricken face and softened, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you'll only make me feel worse." She waved a hand.

Klaus moved to sit beside her, "I feel like all I do is apologize to you."

For a moment he didn't say anything, letting the weight of the news sink in, "You're pregnant."

"With a baby." Caroline added for good measure.

Klaus sent her a look, before growing silent again, his eyes remained trained on the floor at his feet and a blank expression on his face.

"Please say something Klaus, you know I hate it when you just don't say anything. I've only known for a few days and I'm freaking out here. I never planned on being a 27-year-old single mom. Somewhere my old gym teacher is saying I-told-you-so-" Klaus put his hand over Caroline's hand to cut off her rambling.

"You're pregnant." He said again, trying to get used to the words and truth.

She nodded.

"I'm going to be a father."

She nodded again, her eyes filling with tears.

He moved his hand away from her mouth to wipe away the tear that fell on her cheek.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered.

He kept his hand on the side of her face as he answered, "We'll figure it out."

It was the only answer he could give her, because to be honest, he wasn't so sure himself.

HXHXHHXHXH

_Okay haven't been hitting the 3,000 word mark like the first chapter but I think the next chapter should be up quiet soon so you have that to look forward to at least?_

_I hope you guys enjoyed and want to leave me a review on your thoughts!_

_P.S. Follow me on tumblr at ggirlxoxoa, I mainly reblog things I like and sometimes post spoilers for my stories, anyways come talk to me if you'd like my Klaroline peeps _


	4. Chapter 4

_I honestly don't know where this came from, I wrote this chapter super fast for some reason so I hope you don't mind the really quick update._

_You all seemed to like the fact that Klaus found out so soon which is good, hope you like this chapter too and it makes your Monday less sucky _

_As always thank you to my lovely and talented beta eternityofklaroline!_

HXHXHXHXH

Bonnie walked off the elevator when she met the floor of her destination, Mikaelson & Mikaelson. She had only left Mikaelson Publishing ten minutes ago, it seemed like the name haunted her through New York these days.

"Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed in happiness as her roommate entered her office.

"Sorry I didn't know if you were busy and your assistant isn't at her desk."

Caroline waved her hand as she came around to sit on her desk, "Not at all. Oh god is that Chinese?" Caroline pointed to the brown bag Bonnie was carrying.

"I brought lunch." She smiled, lifting the bag onto to the desk.

Caroline practically groaned as she stuck in her head into the bag, inhaling the scent. Her appetite knew no bounds these days.

At the same moment Katherine sauntered into the office, her eyebrow quirking at the two other women, "Did someone say lunch?"

Within five minutes the three friends were circled around Caroline's desk, devouring the food.

Katherine took a bite of her spring roll, pointing the rest of it at Bonnie, "So I hear my brother-in-law is flirting up a storm over at your new job?"

Bonnie sent Caroline a quick glare to which the blonde shrugged, "Hey I'm boring and pregnant now. What else am I supposed to talk about?"

"Don't avoid the question Bon Bon." Katherine said.

"It's Kol. He'd flirt with a tree for god sake." Bonnie said indifferently, looking down at her food, she shrugged, "Besides I'm with Luca."

Katherine and Caroline shared a look but chose to drop the topic.

"So now that Klaus knows about baby Mikaelson when are you telling the rest of the clan?" Katherine inquired, her voice attempting nonchalance.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "Don't pretend you didn't ring them all last night and tell them. Rebekah was screaming with joy down the phone at me this morning, Stefan barely managed to get a word in."

Katherine shrugged, "So sue me for being excited. Besides you know no one can keep secrets in this family. Nothing stays buried for long."

Bonnie laughed, "You make them sound like the Mafia."

"Crazier things have happened." Katherine said with a straight face, which only made Bonnie laugh louder.

"Well at least Esther and Mikael don't know yet, they're in London for the next few weeks. Klaus and I agreed not to tell them until they're back in the city. I'm sure they'll have a few choice words about me trying to ruin Klaus's reputation or steal his money." Caroline sighed into her noodles.

"So you and Klaus have been talking?" Katherine asked, Elijah only told her so much about how Klaus was handling the baby news.

Caroline shrugged, "I guess but we haven't really talked properly since last week when he found out, which is partially my fault. I've been so busy trying to get this new collection together that I haven't really returned his calls yet."

Bonnie scoffed, "I'm sure he's kept himself busy while he awaits your call."

Caroline sent her a confused look before her friend passed over a magazine with Klaus featured in the arts section.

"Playboy of the Arts." Caroline read the headline aloud as her eyes scanned over the article which included the name of Klaus's date to the gala; Tatia. The socialite turned model that Caroline had avoided thinking about like the plague.

Katherine's head popped over her shoulder, "Hey that gala was held before he knew about the baby Bonnie!" She said in Klaus's defense.

"It only came out today." Bonnie said, "And who's to say he isn't still dating her."

"You can say her name you know. I'm not going to break down." Caroline said putting down the magazine. Just because they could talk about her didn't mean she wanted to see her perfectly angular face all day.

"Tatia is such a stripper name." Katherine declared.

Bonnie's face scrunched up, "I don't think I even know her surname."

"It's just Tatia. She doesn't have a second name." Caroline answered, she remembered seeing her name once or twice over the years on lists of potential models for their brand.

"Oh, like Madonna." Bonnie replied.

"Or Satan." Katherine smiled innocently.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Besides Klaus and I aren't together, he has every right to date."

"And what about you? Why can't you date?" Bonnie asked.

"Uh other than the fact that I'm pregnant?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "You can still date Care. I'm not saying you have to go sleep with every guy in Manhattan. But it might be good for you to go on a date or two. All you do is work, eat and sleep. That can't be good for you or the baby."

Katherine nodded, "For once I agree with Bonnie," Bonnie narrowed her eyes to which Katherine stuck her tongue out, "In fact maybe you should give Tyler Lockwood a call?" Katherine grinned.

Bonnie frowned, "Who is Tyler Lockwood?"

Caroline was about to answer when Katherine cut in, "This hottie who asked Caroline out."

"Don't you mean a potential business partner?" Caroline shook her head at Katherine's description of him.

"More like potential bed partner." Katherine's smirk only grew.

"Katherine!" Caroline admonished, her eyes wide in horror.

"Ignore her," Bonnie pointed at Katherine, "Why don't you just call this Tyler up Care? Go on a casual date, forget all your drama for a few hours."

"I don't know." Caroline bit her lip in thought.

"Oh for the love of-" Katherine sprung from her seat and walked around Caroline's desk picking up Caroline's phone, hitting 1, "Hey Amber can you connect me with Tyler Lockwood at Lockwood Clothing?" She said in her best Caroline voice.

Caroline's eyes grew wide in panic, "What are you doing?!"

Katherine ignored her and hit the loudspeaker button as the call went through.

"Caroline?" A male voice filled her office.

Caroline looked at her two friends, glaring at Katherine before running over to phone, immediately taking it off the speaker.

"Boo, no fun!" Katherine pouted as Bonnie giggled.

"Caroline?" Tyler said again in confusion.

"Hi yes! It's me Caroline." God could you sound any more blonde Caroline?

"You know you rang me right?" Tyler chuckled.

"Oh yes sorry." She walked to the window of her office, trying to get out of her friends eavesdropping range, "I was just wondering if you still wanted to get together. For dinner I mean." She shut her eyes at how unsmooth she was being.

Tyler laughed lightly, "Yes I would love that. Unfortunately I fly out tomorrow for a week of business in L.A."

"Oh." Caroline couldn't believe she actually felt a bit disappointed. Maybe she did need to go on a date.

"So we could wait a week until I'm back, unless you're free tonight?" He asked hopefully.

Immediately the smile returned to her face, "I think I could move some things around."

Tyler smiled, "Great. Text me your address and I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Sounds good." She smiled as they said their goodbyes.

She turned around to see her two friends pretending to make-out, mumbling mostly incoherent words but Caroline did make out a few, including 'Oh-Tyler!' and 'Caroline-your-such-a-good-kisser!'

Caroline shook her head with a laugh, "Okay okay now can we get some actual work done around here?"

HXHXHXHXH

It was 7:40pm and Caroline was feeling like a hot mess.

As soon she got home from work over an hour ago she had basically turned her closet upside down looking for an outfit. She was still in her work clothes but her hair and makeup was done for the night. Bonnie had been no help, having had retired to the living room to watch The Good Wife.

"Ugh sometimes I wish I lived with Katherine." She grumbled.

"I heard that!" Bonnie shouted from the other room.

"Well at least she would tell me what to wear!" Caroline shouted back.

Bonnie sighed coming back into Caroline's bedroom which now looked like a war-zone, "I told you to wear the red dress about 20 minutes ago."

"I can't wear red on a first date." Caroline exclaimed.

"Why not?'

"Because red screams sex." Caroline said, not understanding how Bonnie didn't get that. "And I am not having sex with him on the first date."

Bonnie started at her a moment, "You're crazy. It's just a color."

The doorbell rang, filling the apartment.

"Oh my god is that him?" Caroline checked her watch.

"I ordered pizza relax. Can you get it, I got to grab my purse." Bonnie asked walking out of her room.

Caroline followed her, "Fine but be quick I have to find an outfit."

"It's kind of ironic that you're this big fashion designer and you can't find something to wear right?" Bonnie laughed.

"Oh yeah it's freaking hilarious!' Caroline shouted rolling her eyes as she walked down the hallway, "God I can't take anything else going wrong tonight." She muttered to herself as she opened the front door.

She was met with the back of an expensive suit, Tom Ford to be exact. She had a good eye. And a good memory. She knew exactly who wore Tom Ford like it was his second skin.

"Klaus?!" Her jaw slacked.

At the sound of his name Klaus turned around, he had been clearly checking out her hallway.

"What are you doing here?!"

Klaus smiled, "Caroline good to see you too." He brushed by her, walking into her apartment, "I thought we should talk."

Caroline shook her head, "Yes we should talk. But not here, not now."

"Yes well if you had called me back I wouldn't have had to show up here like this."

"I know I'm sorry but I was busy. But you can't just show up unannounced like this." She threw her hands up in the air.

Klaus examined what he could see of her apartment, "Actually I think I have every right to see what kind of environment my child is living in."

"_Our_ child is about the size of pea right now Klaus and living in here." She scoffed, pointing to her stomach.

Klaus smirked at her use of _our_ and Caroline recognized the glint in his eyes, he was trying to piss her off.

"Look can we discuss this another time? I don't really have the time right now." She said, realizing she still had to change clothes for her date.

"Fine." Klaus finally said, walking past her to the door.

"You can let yourself out." She called running off to her bedroom.

Klaus walked to the front door, opening it to leave, his eyes narrowing at the sight of a dark haired man walking towards the apartment, carrying a bouquet of peonies. The man smiled at Klaus opening his mouth to speak before Klaus frowned and shut the door.

"Klaus?" Bonnie asked confused as she walked into the hallway, "Is that my pizza?" She questioned.

Klaus pursed his lips, "An educated guess would be no."

"Klaus." She warned, "Open the door."

"Quite the tone Ms. Bennett, I'll remember that when your employee review comes next month." He smirked before reluctantly opening the door.

The man was still standing there and smiled sheepishly at Klaus and Bonnie.

"And who might you be?" Klaus crossed his arms.

"I'm Tyler. I'm supposed to be picking up Caroline for our date." He looked in between the two unfamiliar faces, "This is her apartment right?"

Oh crap Bonnie thought to herself, "Yes it is, I'll go get her!" Bonnie half sprinted to get her friend.

An awkward silence filled the air as Klaus continued to glare at Tyler.

The younger man finally coughed, "And you are?"

"Caroline's husband." Klaus answered without hesitation.

At that same moment Caroline came swinging around the corner, finally in the red dress Bonnie had first picked. Seeing the two men in some sort of weird standoff she turned to Klaus, trying to keep the anger out of her voice, "Klaus? I thought you left already." Her words spoken through clenched teeth.

Klaus turned to her with a fake smile, "Well I was on my way out but your date stopped me."

Caroline sent him a quick I-will-cut-you look before turning to Tyler with a bright smile, "I'm sorry Tyler this is my-"

"Husband?" Tyler said, still in shock at Klaus's revelation.

Caroline's eyes went wide as saucers, "What? No! Ex-husband. He's my ex-husband!"

"Semantics." Klaus rolled his eyes.

Caroline laughed awkwardly looking at Tyler, "I'll explain everything over dinner." She grabbed her coat off the hook and walked out to stand beside Tyler.

"Goodnight Klaus." She said sweetly, turning to leave with Tyler but felt an arm around her elbow pulling her backwards. She turned around and saw the hand belonged to Klaus and shot daggers at him.

He stepped forward, his mouth moving to whisper into her ear, "You'll be bored within the hour Caroline. He's not worthy of you. "His words stilled for a moment, "But have fun on your _date_."

Before she could reply he had let go of her arm, stepping back out of her personal space, Tyler had turned around, only being a few feet down the hall and smiled, "You coming Caroline?"

She smiled and nodded, her hands smoothing down the sides of her dress and stepped forward, closing the distance between her and Tyler. She linked her arm with his, her hand lightly resting on his bicep as they walked down the hall. She could feel Klaus staring at them from the doorway of her apartment but never looked back.

Bonnie came back out to see him standing there, in a state of disbelief.

For a moment she felt bad, seeing his disappointed expression. But that moment was short-lived.

Seeing Bonnie he straightened, his snarky demeanor returning, "I assume all this hideous boho décor was your idea yes?" He pointed at a dream catcher.

Bonnie huffed before pointing to the door, "Goodbye, Mr. Mikaelson."

HXHXHXHXH

"You should have seen her Elijah. She was wearing red." Klaus slurred slightly from his seat beside his brother. After he left Caroline's apartment he rang Elijah, asking him to meet him at the bar earlier than they had previously arranged. He needed a drink and couldn't wait. Now two hours later, his mind was filled with thoughts of Caroline, his mouth heavy from the alcohol.

Elijah shook his head in bemusement, "Am I supposed to know what that means?"

Klaus waved his hand dismissively, "You don't want to know."

"Why don't you just tell her that you're not comfortable with her dating whilst she's pregnant with your child? It's a perfectly reasonable thing to feel Niklaus."

"It's not just that." He mumbled into his drink.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's not just that." He said again, more pronounced, "I don't want her dating, whether she was pregnant or not."

"Ah I see." Elijah took a generous sip of his own, knowing things were about to get even more complicated than they already were.

"What am I going to do?" He asked hopelessly.

Elijah shook his head, "There's not much you can do right now except be there for your child Niklaus. And then hope the rest works itself out."

"My child." Klaus spoke the words again, half in awe.

Elijah smiled at his younger brother, "It took me for surprise too brother. But you seem to be handling it well."

"I'm just trying to keep it together…for Caroline. Besides the idea of having a child with her." His lips tugged at the side of his mouth, "Well I can't say I hate the idea."

Elijah laughed at his joke, "Maybe don't phrase it like that to her."

"Brothers!" Kol chimed, as he appeared in between his two older siblings, "I hear I'm going to be an Uncle again! Are we brainstorming names yet? How does Kol Jr sound?"

HXHXHXHXH

_Anyone who has already followed me on tumblr I do a little happy dance knowing you are a reader of my story cause I'm a dork like that. My tumblr name is ggirlxoxoa just like ff. Come talk to me if you like, I promise to be nice _

_Also leave a little review with your thoughts? They make my day!_

_- Andrea_


End file.
